Shaman King: un nuevo comienzo
by Luni Lupin
Summary: Ya pasaron 5 meses despues del torneo de los shamanes Yoh y sus amigos se enfrentaran un nuevo reto, nuevos amigo, algun q otro golpe y mas! XD soi nueva en esto ashi q tenganme paciencia okis? xD
1. Prologo

Shaman King: un nuevo comienzo

Ajajajaja pesimo nombre no???????????^-^UU Es q digo "Un nuevo comienzo"??? Diooox tenia que ser iop xDDDDD HI mi ser Luni y….ejem o_o: primero lo primero!!:

Los personajes de Shaman King: Yoh, Anna, Manta Horo Horo, Ren, etc NO me pertenecen _ _UUUU triste destinoo!! TOT…ejem pero el fic y uno q otro personaje si!!!!!! ñacañaca xDDDDD

O.O Nu me culpen de esta horripilante historia soi principiante!! Entendido??? ¬¬XXXXX ejem disfruten el fic ._.

(Voz de Manta como narrador= "")

(Pensamientos de alguien =[] es q iap use las comilla y nu se me ocurrio otra cosa ._.U )

*************Prólogo*************

La cuidad de Tokio se encuentra un en total silencio, sino fuera por la luz de los faros la oscuridad cubriría toda la cuidad (o.ó mmmm brillante deduccion de mi parte no? xD ejem sigo) el silencio tambien cubria la cuidad de Tokio hasta que fue interrumpido por unos pasos, se logra ver la silueta de un muchacho que caminaba con total tranquilidad al parecer no tenia prisa en buscar un lugar donde dormir, el muchacho detuvo su marcha en la entrada de un callejón y surgio una voz (parecida a la de Koloro xD les iega mi imaginación no?*o*):

Voz: por que te detienes??

Muchacho: Mmmmm dormiremos en este lugar!!!

Voz: QUE??????? Porque??? ToT

Muchacho: …

Voz: porque???

Muchacho:………………………….

Voz: no me digas que…no…tienes…

Muchacho: asi es…no tengo dinero…

Paso la noche, esta vez nos enfocamos en un muchacho de estatura MUY baja (adivinen quien es xD) iba corriendo a sus clases el nombre de ese muchacho es Manta Oyamada.

Manta: aaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh no puedo creer que se me haya hecho tarde!!! esto me pasa por aceptar el entrenamiento de Anna -_____-

"Han pasado 5 meses desde que termino el torneo de los Shamanes, desde la muerte de Hao…bueno eso creo…aunque siempre me he preguntado si en realidad murio…bueno! Pero si Hao en algun momento llegara a revivir no importaria ya que ahora somos un equipo, ¡si! un equipo jejeje bueno explicare (imaginense las escenas shi queren xD): la pension de los Asakura se transformo en "Las aguas termales de Funbarioka" un negocio para toda aquella gente que desea relajarse por un buen momento y a la vez una clinica. Fausto se fue vivir con Yoh desde que termino el torneo, el y su esposa Elisa son los encargados luego llego Tamao la cual fue mandada por los abuelos de Yoh, ya que ellos pensaban que era mejor para ella estar con chicos de su edad y asi entrenaria mejor, a los 2 meses Len llego a la casa de los Asakura y Yoh le ofrecio quedarse en la casa, claro esta que Anna se enojo, Ren se habia negado a vivir en la casa pero al enterarse, su hermana Jun le dijo que era lo mejor para el…y bueno obvio que el acepto!, luego un mes después saliendo de la escuela nos encontramos Horo Horo, Pilika y Ryo…aunque Horo Horo y Ryo se encontraban bueno se encontraban peleando (adivinen quienes -_-) fue una agradable sorpresa pero a la vez…Yoh volvio a mostrar toda su amabilidad ofreciendo de nuevo la pension para que los 3 se hospedaran y obviamente Anna se volvio a enojar con Yoh y le dio su buen castigo…bien! y ya por ultimo nos encontramos a Liserg y a Chocolove y fue asi: estabamos un sabado todos comiendo cuando de repente, tocaron la puerta…Ryu fue a ver quienes eran y…bueno grito tan fuerte que fuimos a ver que pasaba y vimos a Liserg y Chocolove y nos explicaron que cada uno venia a ver como estabamos y que tenian muchas ganas ver a todos sus amigos y bueno se encontraron en el aeropuerto (extraña concidencia no???¬¬ jijijijiji xD) y bueno Yoh volvio a mostrar toda su amistad ofreciendoles como hogar la pension ellos aceptaron…y Anna volvio a enojarse con Yoh y bueno ahora Yoh tiene entrenamiento extra.

Y yo?? Bueno ya que Mosuke (tambien conocido como Moske xD) esta en este mundo de los vivos quiso ser mi espiritu acompañante y bueno Anna me pregunto si queria entrenar para ser Shaman y le dije que si y…sabia que me hiba a arrepentir de eso -______-…aunque ahora solo me pregunto ¿que nos tiene preparado el detino?

*************Fin del prólogo*************

Cha chaaaaan!! Que les parece?? o.ó criticas??? tomatazos??? Bombas por correo?? O_o o un review?? mejoor *-* (seguire soñando xDDDD)

Opiniones por favor escribirme a graciarp@hotmail.com o me dejan un review ^O^ por lo menos unoooooooo shi??????? TOT (ajajaja depende de esho seguire mi fic XDDDD)


	2. El Shaman del Trueno

Waa gracias por los reviwes anna la sacerdotisa y a Jos D ^^ en serio c los agradesco! ToT (q cursi xD) ejem:

Los personajes de Shaman King: Yoh, Anna, Manta Horo Horo, Ren, etc NO me pertenecen _ _UUUU triste destinoo!! TOT…ejem pero el fic y uno q otro personaje si!!!!!! ñacañaca xDDDDD

(Voz de Manta como narrador= "")

(Pensamientos de alguien =[] es q iap use las comilla y nu se me ocurrio otra cosa ._.U )

********Capitulo 1: el Shaman del Trueno********

Manta corria los mas rapido posible para llegar temprano a la escuela, corria, corria, corria (O_oU orale el enanito es rapido) pero cuando iba a llegar hubo algo que los detuvo: en el callejón se encontraba un muchacho rubio sentado con la cabeza inclinada hacia abajo y gracias a esa posición no se le lograba ver la cara, estaba completamente quieto, intacto.

Manta: [Estara desmayado???]

Manta se acerco al muchacho pero…

Voz(sip la misma del prologo xD): esta dormido jejeje

Manta: eh????(mira hacia atrás)

Ahi se encontraba un pequeño…ejem un monito amarillo????? O_o era pequeño (como del tamaño de Kero de CCS XD) y tenia cara de no haber dormido bien pero mostraba una sonrisita muy picara.

Manta: AHHHHHHHHH!!!!! QUE ERES??????? O_OUU

Monito amarillo (jijijiji XDD):ay pero que niño mas griton!! UU por lo que mis oidos me demustran eres de esos humanos que se ponen nerviosos por todo -.-

Manta: como que nervioso?? Para TU mayor información no es normal ver aun mono amarillo y MENOS que hable ¬¬

Monito amarillo: Mono??(empieza a buscar algo) Donde?? O.o

Manta: .___.uu…emmm pues que yo sepa tienes forma de mono -______-U

Monito amarillo: AH! De veras ^^U es que estoy acostumbrado a que me llamen por mi nombre xDDDDDD

Manta: tu nombre?? Y cual es??

Monito amarillo: me llamo…ESPERA!! niño que no deberias estar en la escuela??? o_o

Manta: es…cue..la???...AHHHHHHHHHHH ES CIERTOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Monito: .sipi bueno yo digo he visto a varis como tu, me refiero con ese unifor…me (pero Manta ya se habia ido, es mas estaba hablando solo) (N/A:lo compredo o) que humano mas raro .__.UUU

Ejem ya en la escuela (Manta LLEGO temprano se salvo por un pelo de rana igual que yo en mi cole xD):

Yoh: zzzzzzzzzZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzz -.-

Pues veran Yoh, Manta, Anna y Ren habian quedado en el mismo salon de clase ("A") pero Horo Horo, Chocolove y Liserg en el salon de clases "B"(me impresiona mi imaginacion xD) y Pilika y Tamao estan en un curso menor, lo que habia sucedido fue que el profesor de clase (exactamente ese dia que Manta se habia retrasado y habia corrido con toda su alma) habia faltado asi que tenian la primera clase libre (ironico no? xD):

Yoh: ZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzZZZZZZZ -.-...zzzzzzzzzzz ^_^

Manta (solo se queda observandoa su amigo con la carita): ^^UU

Ren: Como es que este idiota se duerme en clases (apunta hacia Yoh)y no lo regañan???? ¬¬ (yo me pregunto lo mismo O.o)

Manta: no cabe duda que Yoh es muy especial ^^U

Ren: especial o suertudo??? -__-XXUU

Manta: creo que mejor lo despierto ^^U

Ren: yo digo ¬¬U

Aparece Anna en la escena, llevaba en su mano un libro bastante grande.

Anna: no puedo creer que se haya dormido otra vez!!¬¬

Manta: Anna O_OUU ehhhhhh....bueno Yoh...en realidad estaba...ehhhhhh...meditando!!! si eso mismo!! no Ren?^^U

Ren: si roncar es señal de meditar ¬¬...

Manta: -_-U

Anna: me lo imaginaba ¬¬

Ren: y para que tienes ese libro Anna?

Anna: este? (lo levanta para que lo vean) bueno pues para esto:(agarra el libro y golpea a Yoh en la cabeza XDDD)

Yoh (se despierta): ayyyy! ToT (ve a Anna) Annita te juro que he hecho todo el entrenamiento que me pusistes! T-T

Anna: en serio?? (mira a Yoh y usa otra vez el libro para golperale la cabeza xDDD ) siento informarte que hoy no te he puesto

entrenamiento¬¬

Yoh (le pregunta a Manta y a Ren): de veras?? o.o

Ren y Manta: si Yoh _ _!!!!!!

Yoh: ah (mira a Anna )jijijijijijiji por eso te quiero Annita ^-^

Anna: igual yo 

Ren y Manta: o_O

Anna:(usa el mismo libro para golpearlos xD) mas les vale que no pongan esa cara! que lo que le diga a Yoh no es de su incubencia (se va a sentar)

Ren: Yoh, tu prometida esta loca ¬¬

Yoh (nervioso):JIJIJIJIJIJIJIJIJIJI^^

Manta: No se vale! simpre me tiene que golpear U...oye Yoh porque tan nervioso?? 

Yoh: es que...es que..Anna me va castigar!!!!!!! T-T

Manta: ^^UU

Ren: ¬¬U (suspira y da una media sonrisa (ay que lindo *-*)) eres un bobo

Mientra en el salon "B" tenian la clase de ciencias naturales mientras el profesor explicaba Horo Horo miraba por la ventana la cancha de baloncesto (Oo), Chocolove escribia algo en su cuaderno y Liserg tomaba apuntes de lo que decia el profesor (niño estudios XDD):

Horo Horo (le dice a Chocolove en voz baja): oye entiendes algo de lo que dice el profesor??

Chocolove: eh? pues....pos es que estoy aqui muy ocupado creando mis nuevos chistes 

Liserg: Horo Horo el profesor esta hablando sobre lo que tratara el el eamen de mañana ^^U

Horo Horo: QUE?? A POCO HAY EXAMEN MAÑANA????

La clase: pero que pulmones O_____o

Profesor: [este grita mas fuerte que mi esposa o.ô]...joven Hoto Hoto le sucede algo??

Horo Horo (susurrando):que me llamo Horo Horo!!! porque simpre confunden mi nombre??? _ _XXXXX

Chocolove y Liserg:^^UUUU

Profesor: eh??? decia algo joven Hoto Hoto??

Horo Horo: [otra vez lo de Hoto Hoto -_-XXXXX)(reeacciona) emmmmm no nada ^^UUU

Profesor: bueno pues entonces ^^ salgase de la clase YA!! ose arrepentirá si no lo hace ¬¬

Horo Horo: pero...yo...O.OU

Profesor: YAAAA!(le tira un borrador y le cae en la cara xD)

Sale Horo Horo (pobeshitooo o q mala soi con mi Horo Horito ~).

Chocolove: jejejejejeje me acaban de dar una muy buena idea pa una broma xD

Profesor: joven Chocolove lo dice en serio??^^

Chocolove: pos claro profe!^^

Profesor: bien entonces vaya a hacerle compañia a Hoto Hoto^^ YA!¬¬

Chocolove: .______.UUUUUUUU (sale)

Liserg (solo queda con carita de):^^UUUUUUUUU

Bueno despues de su dia de escuela normal Yoh y compañia (se habian reunido con Ryu y Anna, Tamao y Pilika se fueron a la pension)caminaban por las calles charlando sobre su dia de clases y estaban hablando exactamente de la primera clase:

Yoh: en serio te sacaron de nuevo Horo Horo?? jejejejeje ^^

Horo Horo: si _ _U

Ryu: jajajajaja no cabe duda que nuca vas a poner atencion las cosas

Horo Horo: ay si tu! como si tu fueras la persona mas atenta del mundo ¬¬

Ryu: ejem que insunuas con eso?? ¬¬

Horo Horo: yo?? nada

Manta: no empiecen ^^U

Liserg: Manta tiene razon^^U

Yoh: jijijijiji dejenlos que esa es su manera de ser amigos^-^

Ren(se rie): se comportan como niños pequeños 

Chocolove: como niños????? oigan me acabo de inventar un chiste sobre eso!! xD ¿se los cuen...

Todos menos Chocolove: NO!!o.óU

Chocolove: bueno pero no me griten T-TUUUU

Voz: emmm sin duda estos humanos son raros o_o

Todos: eh?? ._.(miran atras)

Todos lograron ver al monito amarillo que Manta habia conocido en la mañana, el cual lo reconocio inmediatamente

Manta: TU!!! 

Monito amarillo: holaaaaaa ^^

Yoh: hola!! ^^

Todos menos Yoh: OYE NO LE HABLES!!

Yoh: porque? esta muy lindo jijijijijijiji^^

Chocolove: aaaaahhhh!! que mono tan mono!! xDDD

Todos menos Chocolove y el mono: _ _UUUUUUUUUUUU

Monito amarillo: .______. no entendi

Voz(de un chico xD): tampoco yo -__-

Todos:O.O

Y alli delante de ellos estaba el mismo chico rubio que caminaba en la noche anterior, el mismo con el que se encontro Manta en la mañana, el chico era alto,y vestia una camisa floja y unos shots que le llegaban un poco mas abajo que sus rodillas y su mirada mostraba emmm una mescla de desinterés, seriedad y vacio?? (orale o.oUUU)

Monito(ai me aburri de poner el color xD):SHINJIIIII!! ^O^

Shinji: Hola, quienes son ustedes???

Yoh: Nosotros?? .__.

Shinji: .______.UU que yo sepa no hay nadie mas aqui -____- 

Yoh: de verdad! jijijiji^^

Todos menos Yoh: _ _UUU

Ren: emm ¬¬...la preguntas es quien eres tu??

Shinji: yo??? (con cara de "eso no me importa") yo soy Shinji

Yoh (le da la mano):mucho gusto Shinji!^^ soy Yoh Asakura!

Shinji: ._.U oye que raro eres -___-...ya me agradaste je XD

Todos menos Yoh y Shinji: -____________________-UUU

Shinji: emm Yoh y ellos?? (señala a la compañia de Yoh xD)

Yoh: ellos?? AH! pues son mis amigos jijijijijijijijiji^^

Shinji: AH! ^^U emmm (mira a Manta con curiosidad) Tunder me dijo que ya lo conocias

Manta: tunder??

Shinji: si (señanala al monito amarillo xD)

Manta:ah bueno si ^^U...jeje es cierto me llamo Manta Oyamada un gusto^^

Ren(con una media sonrisa): Yo soy Ren Tao, nunca olvides ese nombre

Ryu: AJAJAJA! pues a mi dime: Ryu con su espda de madera! =D

Horo Horo:Yo me llamo Horo Horo ^^ xD

Liserg: Soy Liserg Diethel todo un placer^^

Chocolove: Oigan porque me tienen que dejar de ultimo pue? bueno no importa yo soy el gran comediante(de la nada aparece Mic tirando confeti a su alrededor xD) Chocolove xDDD

Shinji: .___.UU...este...y esos espiritus?? (señala a Amidamaru y compañia (nu se me habian olvidado!! xD))

Yoh: OHHHHHH puedes verlos?? ^^

Ren: eso significa que tu...eres un shaman

Shinji:(lleno de confianza)asi es soy Shinji!! el Shaman del Trueno!!!!!!!!

Todos menos Shinji y Tunder: QUE?????????????????????????????

********Fin del capitulo 1********

**Notitas de esta loka xD: **

Waaaaaaa que les parecio??.__. ojala que les haya gustado ^^ creo que este me quedo largo ._.U naaaaa xDDD bueno solo quiero decirles que en los primeros 2 o 3 capitulos seran parecidos a este serian como introducciones ^^ emmm Romance?? por claro!! es General ^^ emm misterio?? mas adelante o.ó humor?? emmm toy tratando de ponerle humor xD tratare de ponerle un poco de todo^^ tenganme paciencia que soi principiante!! xD

Criticas?? Tomatazos??Bombas por correo?? review???? *¬* o si no por favor a graciarp@hotmail.com ^-^


	3. Shinji

Wajajajajajaja i´m come back! D sheee de mi nu se Libran! UuU, lo que pasa es que las neuronas no me daban _._ por cierto en este capi arregle la horrible ortografía u.ú como por ejemplo: el monito amarillo Tunder en realidad es Thunder pequeño detalle ^^-.-.

Los personajes de Shaman King: Yoh, Anna, Manta Horo Horo, Ren, etc NO me pertenecen _ _UUUU triste destinoo!! TOT…ejem pero el fic y uno q otro personaje si!!!!!! ñacañaca xDDDDD

(Voz de Manta como narrador= "")

(Pensamientos de alguien =[] es q iap use las comilla y nu se me ocurrio otra cosa ._.U )

********Capitulo 2:Shinji********

*Flashback*

Ren: eso significa que tu...eres un shaman

Shinji:(lleno de confianza)asi es soy Shinji!! el Shaman del Trueno!!!!!!!!

Todos menos Shinji y Thunder: QUE?????????????????????????????

*Fin del flashback*

Ryu: el shaman del trueno?!?!?!?!?!?!

Chocolove: oyeme, esperate un tantito ¿Quién te ha dado ese titulo? [Aunque se me hace conocido]

Shinji: no es necesario que alguien me lo dé, pero si me lo han…

Horo Horo: óyeme que te crees?? 

Shinji: lo que sucede es que yo…

Ren: este tipo solo esta luciéndose

Shinji: pero…

Liserg: me pregunto si tiene malas intenciones…

Shinji:pero…

Manta: no lo creo, quizas es un Shaman que rompe las reglas…

Shinji: que?????? O.O…oigan ni me dejan explicar a que viene el titulo ¬¬

Yoh: naaaa, yo creo que el es una buena persona ^^

Shinji: por fin!! Gracias ;__;

Yoh: aunque se invente titulos raros ^-^.

Shinji: que?! ¬¬XX

Manta: tienes razon Yoh^^U

Ren: concuerdo u.u

Shinji: .__________________.

Horo Horo: siiiii u_u

Shinji: oigan ;__;

Ryo: Don Yoh siempre tiene la razon *-*

Shinji: escuchenme! -__________-

Liserg: yo tambien creo que Yoh tiene razon ^^

Shinji: por…favor _._

Chocolove: bueno creo que Yoh al fin uso la cabeza xDD

Shinji: ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhggggggggg bien ya me harte ¬¬…THUNDER!!!

Thunder: listo Shinji!

Todos menos Shinji y Thunder: ¿¿¿¿o__o????

Shinji saca una patineta la cual tenia en su mochila (N/A: sheee D que pensaban? Que viajaba sin ropa ¬¬?...aunque la verdad es que se me habia olvidado ^^U) y una pistola que aparentemente parecía de juguete.

Shinji: THUNDER POCESIONA LA PATINETA (Thunder se introduce en la patineta y se logra ver la posesión de objetos) y ahora…(la pistola se fuciona con la patineta y esta se transforma en una enorme basuka ) (ashi se escribe?? .__.) que les parece mi posesión de objetos?

Yoh: tiene un poder espiritual muy fuerte…

Ren: este tipo no es normal!!

Shinji: asi es…ya se los dije soy el shaman del trueno!

Horo Horo: entoces no es un titulo que te has inventado?!

Shinji apuntandole con la basuka:ya te dije que no! ¬¬! Y si tan solo me dejaran…(desaparece la posesión de objetos de Shinji) Thunder ._______.?

Amidamaru: AMO YOOOOOOOOOHHHH!!!!!!!!!

Yoh: Amidamaru????? (empieza a buscarlo) AMIDAMARU!! EN DONDE ESTAS??

Bason: señorito!! Señorito ayudeme!! T-T

Ren: Bason?????? BASON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Voz de un hombre: es inútil! No se pueden liberar de esta jaula

Todos: que demonios?

********Pensión Asakura********

Anna, Pilita y Tamao estaban totalmente tranquilas, tomando el té, Ponchi y Conchi se encontaban flotando por ahí dormidos…bueno las chicas esperaban que lo chicos regresaran ya que a uno de ellos le tocaba hacer la cena de ese dia…

Anna: es el colmo! No puedo creer que se tarden tanto!! Tengo hambre! ¬¬!!

Tamao:señorita Anna calamese por favor T-T

Pilika:(suspiro) no puedo creer que se tarden tanto!

Anna: no puedo creer que se atravan a dejarme sin comida ò.

Tamao: por favor calmense! T-T (le gruñe la tripa)

Plika : TAMAO ? O_o

Tamao : O///O…no ! no me mire asi señorita Pilika ! lo que pasa es que ya tengo mucha hambre no lo puedo evitar T-TU

Anna: SILENCIO! 

Tamao y Pilika: o_oU

Anna: que el zorro y el mapache investiguen que hay en la casa!

Poochi y Koochi con la típica burbujita en la nariz: ZZZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzz -______________-

Anna: esto es el colmo!¬¬ (se pone de pie para golpearlos pero…)

Voz de una mujer: fuera de esta casa espiritus del mal…

La voz paralizo a todos lo presentes, desperto a los espiritus de Tamao (cosa que es muy difícil -_-) se sentía un aura muy extraña…

Tamao: que…que fue eso??? T-T

Pilika: ahhhhhhhhh aquí hay algo!! aaaaaaaaaaay tenia que ser que mi hermano no estaba! T-T

Anna se habia quedado completamente helada, sentia un escalofrio en su espalda, sentia que aquella voz la llamaba a ELLA.

Voz: aquellos espiritus de mal…aquellos shamanes que se encuentran en el camino incorrecto…

Anna escuchaba la voz en su cabeza cada vez mas fuerte asi que decidio seguirla…

Anna: Tamao, Pilika quedense en este lugar…

Tamo y Pilika: si

Dicho esto Anna empezo a investigar la casa…

********De vuelta con Yoh y compañia********

Shinji: OYEME!!!!!! DEVUELVEME A THUNDER!! 

Ryu: Tokageroh!! Regresa! T-T

Voz: jajajajajajajajaja si quieren a sus espiritus vengan por ellos! A menos que quieran que desaparezcan.

Liserg: lastimosamente Morphin no es un espiritu de un humano!

Horo Horo: si! al igual que Koloro!...Koloro?? Kolorito?? Donde estas T______T 

Chocolove: AHHHHHHHH TIENE A MIC!! DEVUELVEMELO T________________T

Liserg : Morphin??? Morphin??

De la nada aparecio un hombre ya adulto vestido con una capa que le cubria todo el cuerpo menos la cara, la cual mostraba una sonrisa fria, detrás de el se encontraban todos lo espiritus en una jaula que al parecer era de piedra.

Hombre: por fin los encontre latosos! 

Yoh: Amidamaru! REGRESAME A AMIDAMARU!!!!!!!!!!!

Ren: quien demonios te crees para decirnos eso?!

Hombre: yo? Yo soy el gran exorcita! El shaman mas poderoso!! Soy el GRAN Yoshimitsu! y vengo para llevar al vacio a todos los espiritus de 

Fumbarioka y todo Tokio y eliminar a todo Shaman que se interponga en mi camino!

Manta: QUE???

Yoshimitsu: que no escuchaste mocoso? ¬¬' a ver mira te lo repito…

Moske: creo que este tipo esta loco, MIRA LO QUE MANTA DICE ES QUE COMO SE TE HA OCURRIDO ESO??

Manta: gracias u.u

Moske: de nada u.u

Todos menos lo dos anteriores: .________.UU

Yoshimitsu: creen que se lo voy a decir? Investíguenlo por su cuenta! JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA SUS ESPIRITUS DESAPARECERAN DEL MUNDO!!!!!!! 

Yoh estaba furioso, ese tipo quería separarlo de su gran amigo Amidamaru y el no podia hacer nada…bueno la verdad todos se encontraban en la misma situación ¿Qué harian?.

********Pensión Asakura********

Anna había inspeccionado casi toda la casa y no encontraba nada, la voz se escuchaba mas fuerte en donde estaba, volteo y recordo: la unica habitación que faltaba de investigar era la suya, Anna entro cuidadosamente, la voz cada vez era mas fuerte, entro ala habitacion y se encontro al espiritu de una mujer que vestia el traje de una sacerdotisa, tenia cabello negro, largo, un poco mas debajo de su cintura y eso era gracias a que llevaba un coleta (neeee como Amidamaru pero ella la llevaba mas baja xD), tenia los ojos cerrados y su manos juntas; estaba rezando, pero habia un pequeño detalle en esa mujer: su cuerpo no era solido, ella era un fantasma.

Mujer: aquellos espiritus que pertenecen al mal, aquellos espiritus que desean hacer el daño a la gente inocente…

Anna se acerco sigilosamente a la mujer…

Anna: quiero que me digas quien eres! Y que me digas que haces TU aquí en MI casa!

Mujer: aquellos espiritus que pertenecen al mal, alejense de aqu

Anna: respondeme!!

Mujer: aquellos espiritus que pertenecen al mal, ALENJENSE DE AQUÍ!!!!!! 

Dicho esto toda la habitación se ilumino por un momento causando que Pilita y Tamao se asuataran un poco.

Pilika: que fue eso?????? 

Tamao: ahhhhhh tenemos que ir a ver! Quizás la señorita Anna se haya lastimado!

Coochi: Tamao no!

Poochi: es muy peligroso Tamao!

Pilika: que???

Coochi: alla arriba se encuentra una energia muy fuerte, lo mas seguro es que si van se podran lastimar…

Tamao: pero la señorita Anna…

Pilika: no podemos dejar que se lastime!

Poochi: ella se podra cuidar sola! Ademas ella les dijo que se quedaran aquí, lo mas seguro es que ella pueda cuidarse!

Pilika y Tamao solo asintieron con la cabeza, estaban muy preocupada por Anna, después de todo lo que habian pasado juntas se habian hecho amigas, bueno amigas pero a su manera, lo unico que podia hacer era confiar en ella ¿pero seria una muestra de amistad quedarse alli esperando si regresaba vivo o no?. 

Anna no habia retrocedido de donde estaba no le tenía miedo a ese espiritu.

Anna un poco molesta:me podras responder ya? No tengo tiempo para tonterias

La mujer abrio sus ojos parecia no haber escuchado a Anna suspiro y luego volteo a ver a la chica volvio a cerrar los ojos y respiro profundo, luego de esto abrio sus ojos nuevamente y respondio a la primera pregunta:

Mujer: soy la sacerdotisa Keiko, y viví hace 700 años de antigüedad

Anna: bien, ¿ahora dime que haces aquí?

Sacerdotisa Keiko: el destino desea que conosca a alguien, desea que ayude de nuevo a aquellos shamanes que me necesitan.

Anna: no me importa si algun Shaman te necesita, ¡quiero que te largues de mi casa!

Sacerdotisa Keiko sonrie: te llamas Anna no?

Anna: si ¿algun problema?

Sacerdotisa Keiko: el destino desea que te de algo, por eso estoy aquí.

Anna: que?

Keiko cerro de nuevo los ojos y junto sus manos empezo a decir algo en voz baja y de la nada aparece un rosario parecido al de los 1080 solo que este era mas largo y cada esfera tenia un brillo especial, como si cada una de las esferas tuviera vida. 

Sacerdotisa Keiko: este es un rosario sagrado y el destino ha decidido que este en tus manos.

Anna: y se puede saber para que lo quiero? ¬¬

Sacerdotisa Keiko: el tiempo te lo dira

Anna tomando el rosario: bien me lo quedare, pero ¿y tu?

Sacerdotisa Keiko: yo solo venia a darte eso y tambien vengo a informarte que tus amigos corren peligro…

Pilika: MI HERMANO ESTA EN PELIGRO???

Tamao: oh noo!! Tenemos que ir a ayudarlos!

Anna: que demonios estan haciendo aquí? ¬¬ ¿ que no les habia dicho que se quedaran abajo? 

Pilika: es que nos preocupamos mucho y…

Tamao: queriamos ver si estaba bien señorita…

Las dos:no te enojes ^^UUUUUUUUU 

Poochi: ya ven!! ya ven! Se los advertimos ¬¬

Coochi: por que nunca nos creen?? T_T

Tamao: por que siempre terminan engañándome…¬¬

Sacerdotisa Keiko: ehhh creo que este no es momento para hablar de ese tipo de cosas ^^U…sus amigos estan en peligro y…

Anna: y supongo que sabes en donde estan ¿no?

Sacerdotisa Keiko: ah…bueno yo…puedo seguir su poder espiritual…

Anna: se nota que eres un espiritu muy poderoso asi que deseo pedirte algo Keiko

Sacerdotisa Keiko: A mi?

Tamao: señorita Anna no estara pensando en…

********De vuelta con Yoh y compañia********

Shinji: Thunder…

*Flashback*

Se ve un Shinji de 8 años, muy bajito y llevaba un unos pantalones cortos una camisita la verdad no se puede reconocer mucho al Shinji que cuenta esta historia, bueno la cosa es que esta en un parque en el cual hay lago en medio, el pequeño estaba tirando piedras al lago, tiraba una pierda un un pequeño rayo atraveso la piedra haciendola polvo.

Shinji: O___o (vuelve a tirar otra piedra y pasa lo mismo) O_O (hace lo mismo una y otra vez hasta que se cansa) ahhhhhhhhhh ¿¿pero que esta pasando?? @__@

Voz: JIJJIJIIJIIJI que divertido ^¬^ (aparece Thunder)

Shinji: AHHHHHHHHHHH UN MONO QUE VUELA Y HABLA!!!!!!!!!!!!!! O_______________o

Thunder: mono? Donde? Oo

Shinji: .______.U…no me importa si te parece divertido, quiero que me dejes solo…

Thunder: ¿ porque estas triste y enfadado?

Shinji: yo?? Yo no estoy triste…ni mucho menos enfadado…

Thunder logro ver que Shinji evitaba llorar en frente de el…no sabia porque pero sentia algo especial en el pequeño…

Thunder: oye quieres jugar conmigo???? ^-^

Shinji: ya te dije que no…

Thunder: mira (se concentra y de la nada se escuchan truenos) ahhhhhhh (se puede ver una gran figura creada por energia)

Shinji se habia sorprendido mucho pero el monito empezaba a crear formas muy graciosas para el…ahora se logra ver a Shinji con Thunder pero ahora con un hombre de unos 30 años

Hombre(N/A:xDDD): con que quieres ser un shaman…¿Quién es tu espiritu?

Shinji: el (señala a Thunder) mi espiritu acompañante es Thunder 

*Fin del flashback*

Yoshimitsu:bueno creo que ya me canse de verlos asi de enojados asi que ¿les parece si elimino a sus espiritus?

Yoh: ni se te ocurra llevarte a Amidamaru!!

Liserg: YOH! Espera!

Horo Horo: tonto no!

Yoh empezo a correr no sabia que iba a hacer pero no dejaria que le quitaran a Amidamaru.

Yoshimitsu: que mocoso tan tonto! (saca un tablilla y logra hacer una barrera de tierra) niño te lo advierto que tengo la capacidad de crear grandes montañas, rocas y barreras de tierra, asi que si yo lo deseara, te entierro ahora mismo para que mueras!

Yoh: no me importa! DEVUELVEME A AMIDAMARU!!!!

Yohimitsu: bueno creo que si deseas morir (sonrie y levanta su tablilla y se empieza a formar una gran roca)

Amidamaru: AMO YOOOH!!!!!!!!

La roca estaba a punto de a caer encima de Yoh pero algo lo detuvo, al parecer la roca quedo flotando arriba de Yoh.

Anna con el rosario sagrado el cual tenia un aura alrededor de ella (se los resumo: posesión de alma xD): ni se te ocurra tocarlo!

Yoh: Anna!

Ryo: doña Anna?????????????? O_o

Liserg: como???

Shinji: y esa? O.o

Horo Horo: no te va a gustar conocerla _._

Ren: que pena me das Hor Horo ¬¬

Horo Horo: cállate ¬¬

Pilika: Hermano estas bien?????????

Tamao con la tablita pocesionada: llegamos justo a tiempo! 

Yoshimitsu: quien demonios te crees niña?????? Arruinaste mi plan!

Anna: soy la sacerdotisa Anna y no dejare que toques a MI prometido…KEIKO!

Yoh: Keiko??? ._.

Shinji: prometido? oO

Manta: es una larga historia u.u

Anna: deja en paz a Amidamaru!!!

Ryu: pero doña Anna y Tokageroh y los demas?? 

Anna: primero es Amidaru y luego ellos ¬¬

Shinji: hay que linda niña es ¬¬U

Anna: y tu QUIEN eres?? ¬¬ 

Shinji: yo? .______.U…Nadie^^U

Ren: lo que nos faltaba otro cobarde -_______-X

Yoshimitsu: AHHHHHH ME HARTE! MI PLAN NO SE ME VA A ARRUINA (empieza a temblar)

Pilika y Tamo se abrazaron del miedo que tenian, Manta se cayó, Ryu estaba de rodillas, Ren, Horo Horo y Liserg trataban de no perder el equilibrio, Chocolove estaba rezando para no morirse, Anna intenba concentrase y lograr atacar y por ultimo Yoh solo miraba furioso a Yoshimitsu.

Yohimitsu: a ver que les parece mi gran poder?? Impresionante no?

Pero nadie se habia dado cuenta que Shinji trataba de ayudar a Thunder y a los demas espiritus a escapar. 

Yoshimitsu mirando a Yoh: bueno creo que tu seras el primero en morir

Anna: YOH!!

Shinji tratando de sacar a Thunder: aguanta un poco! (empieza a jalar a Thunder) 

Thunder: ahhh no tan…fuerte…@__@

Shinji: aguanta un poco!! (logra sacarlo) si!...THUNDER POCESION DE OBJETOS!!

Yoshimitsu: pero que demonios?!?!?!?!?!?!?

Shinji ahora tenia de vuelta su basuka y esta estaba mas grande que antes, este embistió a Yoshimitsu dejandolo inconciente…

Yoshimitsu: @__________@

Todos menos Shinji y Thunder: ._____________________.???????????

Manta: no era un oponente fuerte

Horo Horo: era solo basura -__-

Ryu: de seguro nos robo a nuestros espíritus por que no era fuerte .___.

Ren: se equivocan, Shinji lo golpeo demasiado fuerte ¿te distes cuenta Yoh?

Yoh: creo que lo subestimamos^^

Liserg: asi parece…

Chocolove: perece tarugo pero no es pa´tanto .____.

Anna: quien demonios es?? ¬¬UU 

Tamao: ese joven es muy fuerte y…

Pilika: raro -_-'

Tamao: aja u.u

Shinji: saben que estoy aquí verdad? ¬¬

Aparece la Sacerdotisa Keiko: con que tu eres el shaman del trueno

Todos menos Anna, Tamao y Pilika: O___________________o 

Sacerdotisa Keiko: hola mucho gusto soy la sacerdotisa Keiko^^U

Yoh y Manta: se llama igual que mi mamá! *o*

Todos menos Manta, Yoh y Anna: O__o

Anna: no se me habia ocurrido eso…

Shinji; .___. Ejem…si soy yo ¿Cómo sabes eso?

Sacerdotisa Keiko: he escuchado a varios espíritus y Shamanes y a juzgar por tu posesión de objetos

Mic: WAAAARGGGG O.O (N/A: diske sonido de jaguar ¬¬ xDDDDDDDDD) waaaaaarrrrggg (se acerca a Chocolove)

Chocolove: ahhhhhh es cierto! O_o sabia que habia escuchado eso del "Shaman del Trueno"

Amidamaru: usted tambien sabe de eso joven Chocolove?

Bason: creo que no se acordaba…

Tokageroh: bah! Que horas de acordarse ¬¬

Koloro: kukururu(xDDDD) tienes razon u.u

Morphin: ^^UUUUUU

Chocolove: hey! ¬¬ MIC! ya sabes que hacer u.

MIc empieza perseguirlos pero:

Coochi y Poochi: NOOO OTRA VEZ NO T-T

Todos los espiritus menos Poochi, Coochi, Thunder, Keiko y Mic: ".

Mic: .____.UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

Thunder: jijijijijijijijijiijijijijiji xDD

Sacerdotisa Keiko: o_

Shinji: ¬¬UU….aem mientras los espiritus se conocen ¿¿me dejan explicar de una sola vez lo del Shaman del Trueno?? -_-

Manta: claro ^^

Shinji: bien! cuando tenia 7 años…

Ren: mas te vale que no nos cuentes todo tu infancia ¬¬

Shinji: como se te ocurre eso?? -____-

Ren: pues se me ocurre porque empesastes con "cuando tenia 7 años" ¬¬

Ryu: siempre tan enojado Ren u.u

Ren y que te importa??? ¬¬

Chocolove: COME TORTA!! XDDDDDD

Ren: CALLATE NEGRO! ¬¬(empieza a seguirlo)

Shinji: ehhh sigo?? .__.

Anna: espera un momento ¬¬…(voltea para donde estan Ren y Chocolove) sera mejor que se callen a menos que quieran una patada en el trasero 

tarados!!!!! ¬¬

Shinji: que miedo…-_-

Ren: ¬¬U

Chocolove: @¬@

Anna: PODRIAS SEGUIR?? Me estoy aburriendo y me muero de hambre ¬¬

Shinji: esta bien^^U…bueno como les decia: cuando tenia 7 años di un pequeño viaje ya que mis padres habian muerto y me sentia muy solo, bueno no sabia que hacer, ni que pensar, pero un dia estaba en un parque y…conocí a Thunder, y empezamos a viajar juntos, no sabiamos nada de los shamanes solo queriamos ser buenos amigos, hasta que lo conocimos a el…

**Flashback**

Un hombre de sonrisa muy picara miraba a Shinji y a Thunder jugar…pensaba que solamente eran un niño y un espiriru muy comun hasta que vio que Thunder empezo a brillar y a tirar un poco de truenos, se les acerco y…

Hombre: oye niño ¿eres un Shaman?

Shinji: ¿un Shaman que es eso?

Hombre: no lo sabes??? Bueno quieres ser uno?? Seria tu maestro

Shinji: oiga pero si no que ni siquiera que es un shaman…

Thunder: que no son lo humanos que se unen con los espiritus para pelear juntos?

Shinji: que????????

Hombre: asi es…yo te puedo educar como shaman…

Shinji: en serio??????? 

Hombre: asi es (sonrie de una manera muy tierna)

Shinji (imaginense un niño todo lindo emocionado *-*):Bueno me parece muy interesante!! Thunder quieres?

Thunder: claro que si!! ^O^

Hombre: entoces dejame presentarme: soy Alan

Shinji: es un gusto sensei!!!!!!!! (N/A: para los que un sabe: sensie= maestro ^^¬¬) oh! Es cierto mi nombre es Shinji y el es Thunder ^^

Alan: jajajajaja…bueno Shinji desde ahora eres mi discipulo y desde este dia entrenaras para el shaman del trueno!

Shinji: shaman del trueno?????

********Ahora se ve al Shinji de uno 14 años pero en una batalla*******

Alan (murmurando): Shinji sera mejor que ganes…

Shinji ya se encontraba mal herido, su oponete empezo a correr para atacarlo, Shinji se concentro y empiezan a salir truenos a su alrededor.

Shinji: TORMENTA ELECTRICA!!!!!!!!!! (Los truenos empiezan a crecer Shinji empieza a correr y golpea con su cañon al oponente)

Oponente: X________X

Shinji (muy orgulloso): creo que perdistes, ¡lastima!

Thunder: lero lerooooooo XDDD

Alan se le acerca a Shinji y la de un coscorrón en la cabeza…

Shinji: SENSEI!! Por que me hace esto?? x.x

Alan: te tardastes mucho…¬¬

(Yoh: eso se me hace conocido no se porque T_T [N/A: jejejejeXD])

Thunder: jijijijijiji xDDDD

Aparece un hombre con un micrófono

Anunciador: y el ganador es SHINJI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!....el…ahh me das tu apellido??^^UUUUUU…

Shinji: x.x…mi apellido…ehh bueno es…

Alan (con los ojos cerraros y sonriendo): mejor llamalo por su titulo…

Shinji (confundido): titulo???? 

Alan: el es Shinji el shana del trueno…

Anunciador: esta bien…¡EL GANADOR ES SHINJI EL SHAMAN DEL TRUENO! (se escucha la gente aplaudir y gritando por ejemplo:"SHINJI! SHINJI!")

Shinji: sensei! En serio usted piensa que ya me meresco el titulo????

Alan: te mereces mucha mas que eso Shinji…

*******Fin del flashback********

Shinji: y asi lo obtuve….

Yoh: ohhhhhhh ya veo…jejejejejejeje que historia mas interesante ^^

Ren: mas te vale que sea un relato verdadero Shinji…

Chocolove: oyeme güerito perate un segundito! Que yo sepa el shaman del trueno es un chico el cual se la pasa retando a los shamanes y por lo 

que yo se el simplemente desea….

Shinji (serio): ser el mas fuerte… 

Chocolove: orale creo que si es el ._______.

Horo Horo: entonces porque no participastes en el torneo??

Shinji: pues porque no queria…no me sentia preparado…

Liserg: pero si es verdad lo que dice Chocolove y lo que dices tu, eres bastante fuerte…

Shinji: la verdad deseo ser mas fuerte por mi sensei…

Anna: ya veo con que esta muerto…

Todos menos Shinji y Anna: ¿QUEEEEEEEEEE O.O?

Shinji: como lo supistes?

Anna: tu mirada lo delata parece mirada de un bebe lloron¬¬

Shinji: hay que amable ¬¬XXX….(esconde su mirada [N/A: ya saben cuado el pelo cubre la mirada xD]aunque la verdad mi sensei era como mi segundo padre…

Yoh: Shinji…

Shinji: todo estaba bien hasta que ese extraño llego!

********Flashback********

Shinji corre hacia una casa la cual parece estar destrozada….

Shinji: SENSEI!!!!!! (empieza a buscar el cuerpo de Alan) sensei no muera!!!!!!! THUNDER AYUDAME

Thunder: voy! (empieza a hacer lo mismo)

Luego de dos horas Shinji por fin encuentra a Alan pero el se encontraba muy herido, su cara estaba cubierta de sangre al igual que sus piernas, sus ojos demostraban tristeza y lo unico que lo hacia sonreir era ver por ultima vez a su discipulo…

Alan: Shinji…

Shinji (llorando): sensei!! Sensei no muera!! Por favor!!!!!

Alan: Shinji eres un gran shaman, eres como mi hijo, mi amigo,

Shinji (llorando): sensei…

Alan: por fin conocere a tus padres…Shinji sigue tu camino, de ahora en adelante tu lo formaras…Thunde cuidalo 

Thunder: como usted diga Alan 

Alan cierra su ojos y…

Shinji:SENSIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Voz: jajajajajajajajaja pobre bebe grandecito…lastima que maestro fue tan débil

Shinji: tu! (empieza a buscar por todas partes pero no ve nada)

Voz: bueno sera mejor que me vaya…no quiero verte llorar como un beb

Shinji: me vengare…por mi maestro…por lan! 

********Fin Flashback**********

Shinji: y desde entonces viajo para hacerme el mas fuerte…

Todos menos Shinji, Ren y Anna: BUUUUUUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAA ESA HISTORIAS ES TAN TRISTE!!!!!! T________________________T

Shinji: oigan pero no es para que se pongan asi…si solo se las he contado…

Horo Horo: buaaaaaaa amigo cuentas conmigo para todo T__T

Chocolove y Liserg: igual conmigo ;__________;

Ryo: esa es una historia de las mas tristes que he oido!! TOT

Yoh y Manta: buaaaaaaaa T__T

Tamao y Pilika: ;____;

Anna: hay por favor…¬¬

Yoh: snif…Shinji y tienes donde quedarte? T-T

Todos (menos Shinji e Yoh): O______O?

Shinji: la verdad no…creo que mejor deberia de estar buscando algun lugar para dormir en estos momentos…

Yoh: jejejejeje por que no te quedas con nosostros??? ^-^

Shinji: lo dices en serio???????? .________. *-*

Todos menos Shinji, Anna e Yoh: oh no!! O.O

Anna: YOH!!!!!!!!! ESTAS LOCO????????????'

Shinji: sabia que era demasiado bueno -.-…sera mejor que me vaya,Thunder hora de irnos!

Thunder (jugando con los demás espíritus XD): buu (Shinji le pone carita de "obedéceme o a si no"¬¬)esta bien T.T

Yoh: no!! Annita por favor!! Mira que el nos ayudara en el matenimiento de las aguas termales ^^

Shinji: ah?? O.o

Anna: mmm seria como tener a otro empleado…

Shinji: que???????? ¬¬UUUU

Anna: esta bien se queda

Shinji: OYEME YO NO VOY A SER EMPLEADO DE NADIE! ¬¬XXXXXXXXXXXX

(Silencio)

********Pension Asakura*******

Fausto habia llegado de una consulta pero no habia nadie en la casa, estaba tomado un poco de café junto con su querida Elisa cuando…

Anna: ya llegamos

Fausto y Elisa: Bienvenidos! ^^…QUE LE PASA A ESE CHICO????? O_O

Shinji: X______________________x

Thunder: pobre Shinji XDD

Todos menos las chicas: pobresitooo T_T

Anna: bueno me voy a dormir…Keiko me acompañas?

Keiko (apreciendo de la nada asustando a Fausto): como usted diga señorita Anna ^^

(Anna y Keiko se van)

Fausto: como que paso algo mientras que yo estaba trabajando o_O

Todos menos Shinji (que estaba KO xD): es una larga historia u.

Fausto: ahh pero de todas maneras cuentenmela .__.

Todos menos Shinji (que estaba KO xD): si tu lo dices…^^U

Shinji: amargada…X_____X…¬¬UUUUUUUU

********Fin del capitulo 2********

** Notas de esta loka:**

HOAAAAAAA!! HE REGRESADO A LA VIDAAAAAA! XD que les pareció?? *-* luego de no poder usar mis neuronas creo que este me salio un poco mas largo xD use toa la imaginación que pude usar ^^ (o la que quise usar XD) bueno en el próximo capitulo veremos que demonios va a pasara con Shinji, pero aquí nuestro amigo Chocolove y Horo Horo tendrán un pequeño inconveniente con Ren debido a una apuesta que hicieron XD el problema sera que varios de nuestros amigos estan involucrados en esta u.u. 

Bueno espero que les haya gustado ^¬^ aunque de todas maneras un soy buena escritora x.xU bueno:

Criticas?? Tomatazos??Bombas por correo?? reviews???? *¬* o si no por favor a graciarp@hotmail.com ^-^


End file.
